Various collapsible devices have been proposed which allow an individual to experience the benefits and/or enjoyments of being surrounded by an aquatic environment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,075,912 discloses a collapsible bath tub wherein a lining is provided within a collapsible frame. In use, when the bath tub is filled with water, the collapsible frame is locked (e.g. with clamps) into an extended position. However, when it is desired to store or transport the bath tub, the clamps may be selectively unlocked so as to permit the collapsing of the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,914 reveals a collapsible swimming pool. This pool comprises a plurality of nestable arcuate sections each having a bottom portion and a side wall portion. A retainer is provided for securing the bottom portions together in such a manner that the side wall portions of the arcuate sections together may form an annular side wall for the pool.
While these and similar proposed devices have generally been suitable for their intended purposes, a need still exists for a portable, collapsible, drum shaped device which is sized, configured, and arranged so as to be fillable with an aquatic medium and so as to conveniently permit an individual to exercise within an aquatic environment. It is well known that movement within an aquatic environment is accompanied by low impacts and high resistance, and therefore provides an excellent means for exercising to health conscious individuals.